Mr. Stenchy (254)
Mr. Stenchy, A.K.A. Experiment 254, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to use his cuteness to get the enemy to take him to their headquarters, where he emits a noxious odor that makes the location inhospitable. His one true place is on Plorgonar (Pleakley's home planet). Bio Experiment 254 was the 254th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his cuteness to smitten Jumba's enemies into taking him back to their headquarters, where 254 would emit a noxious odour that would make the 41 square miles of area uninhabitable for decades. 254 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. At an unknown point after this, Experiment 254 was activated. Lilo & Stitch: The Series An estimated 12 hours after his activation, 254 was captured by Lilo and Stitch and taken back to the house, but not before being pursued by Gantu. Lilo fell for 254's cuteness, and decided to keep the newly-christened Mr. Stenchy, despite Jumba's warnings. Stitch became jealous of Mr. Stenchy and was immune to the latter's charm. Stitch even roughhoused Mr. Stenchy several times. Later, Lilo began taking Mr. Stenchy to Mertle's tea parties in an attempt for the former to be accepted into their group. Of course, Mertle and the hula girls fell for Mr. Stenchy's charm. However, when Stitch was left home alone with Mr. Stenchy and Gantu attacked, the former allowed Gantu to take Mr. Stenchy so that Stitch would be rid of them both. However, back at Gantu's ship, Gantu also fell for Mr. Stenchy's charm before he could teleport the latter to Hämsterviel, making Experiment 625 envious like Stitch. Thus, Gantu began to grow attached to Mr. Stenchy until Lilo and Stitch arrived to take Mr. Stenchy back. Due to Stitch abandoning him, Mr. Stenchy chose Gantu. However, Mr. Stenchy then began to emit his stink, forcing Gantu to hand the latter over. Mr. Stenchy was then sent to Plorgonar (Pleakley's home planet), where he could be loved in spite of his smell. Leroy & Stitch Mr. Stenchy reappeared, inexplicably back on Earth and not producing his deadly stink, suggesting it wears off after a while. The first 624 experiments, including Mr. Stenchy, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Mr. Stenchy participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones, but it is unlikely as he did not appear to be emitting his stink, and the Leroys would have been unaffected by his cuteness. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Due to his disarming cuteness, Mr. Stenchy gains much attention from humans. He also appears to act as cute as he looks. Biology Appearance Mr. Stenchy is a small, irresistibly cute light pink experiment with a big head with big blue eyes, puffy antennae and a small hair and a small body. Special Abilities Mr. Stenchy appears disarmingly cute to everyone else except other experiments, and emits an extremely noxious, fowl odor 48 hours after he is activated (though he did not appear to be producing this stink in Leroy & Stitch, suggesting it wears off after a while or he can control it). Weaknesses Apart from his disarming cuteness and noxious stink, Mr. Stenchy is mostly defenseless. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males